


Quickie In The QEC

by Curmudgeon



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, lots of graphic porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curmudgeon/pseuds/Curmudgeon
Summary: Commander Shepard and Kaidan are pent up and can't wait any longer.





	Quickie In The QEC

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Mshenko Smut Thursday. Unbetad so all mitakes are mine!

It had been hard not finishing himself off in the shower, but Shepard was trying to be patient. The memory of Kaidan tossing around Husks had him hard under his armor on the shuttle ride back to the ship. The look in Kaidan’s eye when they made eye contact told Shepard that Kaidan was feeling exactly the same.

Like they usually did, the trailed behind Liara and Steve unpacking the shuttle, and Shepard had pressed Kaidan up against a bulkhead, their armor grinding together as they kissed. But Kaidan was insistent that they’d have their time later. They parted ways to shower, and Shepard had debated with himself whether or not he thought he could cum in the shower and still be ready to take Kaidan in a few hours time. He should have invited Kaidan up to shower with him, but the promise in Kaidan’s fiery eyes had spurred him to hold off. The chirp of his notifications telling him Anderson was expecting a report interrupted his washing and his pleasuring himself, and he cursed and got dressed.

Kaidan met him as the door to the lift open. His hair had been combed back into place and his uniform was as prim as ever, and all Shepard wanted to do was rip that uniform off.

“Hey, Shepard. You clean up nicely,” Kaidan’s raspy voice was even deeper than usual, and Trainor at her console turned her head hearing the obvious envoy.

“Always want to look my best when it’s time to call home,” Shepard smirked, actually checking the CIC to see if anyone was watching. He really wanted to sneak a kiss, hold Kaidan’s hand, anything. Kaidan followed him back to the War Room, prowling, Shepard thought. Shepard could feel the tension between them, inhaling the scent of Kaidan’s clean cologne as they walked past a vent. “You going to follow me all the way into the QEC?” Shepard joked, heart already thudding.

“Mhm,” Kaidan nodded. But he stopped just outside the door, folding his arms across his chest. Shepard was distracted enough by the taut fabric pulled across his chest that he almost tripped and fell. Just two calls, then he and Kaidan were officially off-duty. A quick call to Anderson, and one to the turian councilor.

“Shepard,” the blue frizz of the QEC materialized into David Anderson. “You there, Shepard? Can’t see a damn thing.”

“I’m here, Anderson.” Shepard was about to turn and wave Kaidan in too, since he wasn’t sure why Kaidan was standing just outside.

“I can hear you but I can’t see you.”

“EDI, can you do anything about this?” Shepard heard EDI’s voice a moment later.

“It appears that the line between the holoprocessors and the QEC was damaged in the last skirmish with the Reapers. It will take several hours to repair.” EDI said brightly over the com channel. “Meanwhile, I am only able to transmit audio.”

“That’s fine, Shepard, I’ve seen enough of your ugly mug to last a lifetime,” Anderson folded his arms and laughed. “So I guess if you don’t mind watching me pace, let’s get a move on with that report.”

“Yes, sir.”

Behind him, Shepard heard Kaidan’s voice ring out through the War Room, “Everybody clear the room. Classified conversation. EDI, engage privacy mode. Lock the door to the War Room once everybody’s out.”

Shepard turned to look at him, but Kaidan’s back was to him, making sure the crew were hustling out of the room. Strange, while Shepard did occasionally have classified enough conversations to invoke the protocol, this was a standard mission debriefing. He tried to ignore it and continue his discussion with Anderson, who was now pacing back and forth.

Suddenly, Shepard felt Kaidan’s hands on his shoulder, they traveled up under his ears, then rubbed down to work his chest. He gasped when Kaidan’s tongue licked a languid stripe up his earlobe.

“Shepard, something wrong?” Anderson looked as if he was trying to squint through what must be a lot of visual static on his end.

“N-nothing, Anderson. Bum shoulder is all. Acting up after the mission.” Kaidan moved around in front of him, looking mischievous, eyes burning dark honey. He took a knee, then gently lifted one of Shepard’s legs so the foot was propped on Kaidan’s knee. Smiling up at Shepard, he began to unlace the boot, then took Shepard’s other foot and did the same. Shepard struggled to keep his composure with Anderson as Kaidan came to his feet, looked Shepard dead in the eye, and began to unfasten his shirt. Shepard couldn’t believe this was happening, he couldn’t believe he was letting Kaidan do this. “And so I don’t believe we’ve lost the system, as long as we can hold that reactor,” Shepard breathed out, could see the way his almost-moan had made Anderson’s brow furrow. Kaidan had his shirt off now, and was licking at his chest.

The feel of Kaidan’s stubble between Shepard’s pecs made the Commander grit his teeth mid-sentence. When Kaidan brushed his rough cheek against Shepard’s wet nipple, Shepard actually cried out.

“Shepard! What’s the matter?” Anderson whipped his head around, and for a moment, Shepard felt like Anderson could see them.

“Sh-shoulder’s worse than I thought. Sorry, I’ll stay focused,” He looked down, helplessly, at Kaidan. But he didn’t want to push him away.

“You need to get that thing looked at, son. Let’s hurry this up so you can get to sick bay.”

He felt Kaidan kissing up his spine, running his hands up Shepard’s legs as he rose up from the floor. Finally, the quietest tickle of a whisper at his ear, “Staying quiet now so you can be loud later.” And with that, Kaidan had his pants unbelted, slid to the floor, and Shepard stepped out of them.

He was fully naked now, completely exposed and rock hard, Kaidan lightly jerking his cock. He felt helplessly aroused, standing in front of Anderson completely smitten with Kaidan’s sudden sexual energy. Anderson mostly paced back and forth, head down, listening as Shepard continued to choke out his report. But sometimes he would look up and Shepard could swear he could see Shepard, shaking and sweating, an evilly grinning Kaidan Alenko behind him, teasing his nipples and jerking his cock. The idea was filthy and it made Shepard moan so low in his throat the audio receptors didn’t pick it up.

He was breathing hard now, and Kaidan was sucking a purple mark against his neck, so overwhelmed at having Shepard like this he was kissing like a teenager.

“And that’s all there is to it, Shepard.” Anderson was wrapping up. “Anything else on your end?”

“Th-that’s it sir.” Shepard barely managed to choke out the words and bit his lip to stop the sob in his throat from getting out when Kaidan ran his thumb over Shepard’s weeping cockhead.

“Alright. Keep fighting the good fight, and I hope to see you soon.” And then Anderson dissolved. Shepard turned around immediately but Kaidan was already pushing him forward against the console, practically picking Shepard up with passion.

“What’s gotten into you?” Shepard managed to ask between kisses, but his hard cock making a wet spot on Kaidan’s shirt was evidence enough that whatever it was had gotten into Shepard, too.

“I almost died, Shepard,” Kaidan grinned. “Guess you might say it’s made me a little more daring.” He kissed his way back down to Shepard’s chest.

“Mm, I like it!” Shepard moaned. Shepard quivered at the beard burn across his nipple, gently massaged his reddened chest. Kaidan saw Shepard playing with his nipple, and dove in hungrily, entwining Shepard’s fingers in his before pulling them down to Shepard’s sides and holding him fast. This time, he lapped at his lover’s chest sensually, slowly, letting the tip of his tongue flick back and forth over the swollen nip before lavishing his chest with sloppy kisses. Shepard could feel the little love bites forming, a line up the curve of his pecs. He lifted one of Shepard’s arms free, let the man put it on top of his head. He palmed Shepard’s crotch through his underwear and John tensed, the muscles in his chest flexing against Kaidan’s lips.

When Kaidan pressed his face into Shepard’s armpit, John had to wrench his other arm free of Kaidan’s hold and bite his palm to keep from crying out.

“No, don’t,” Kaidan said, voice muffled as he licked a stripe along. “I want to hear you. Want to hear everything.” Shepard flexed for him, urging him on, needing Kaidan’s mouth exploring every part of his body. “God, I wanted you like this for so long, John.”

“I should be recip… recipro… I should be doing something, too,” Shepard stuttered. But Kaidan wasn’t having any of it.

“I got you right where I want you, soldier,” Kaidan looked up, heavy lidded, whiskey eyes teasing Shepard. He watched, shivering, as Kaidan lapped at the tight skin and the silken hair where his pecs met his biceps.  “I’m going to eat your ass,” Kaidan purred.

Shepard tugged Kaidan up to meet him in a blistering kiss, feeling Kaidan’s hard cock throbbing against his own through their clothes. It was the first time in a few moments he had even considered his dick. He had been so enraptured by Kaidan working over his pecs, his body, wetting him down and taking control. The dirty talk was working on him on a primal level.

He tried to convey all this with his kiss, the moaning Kaidan swallowed from his lips a kind of desperate praise. He tasted himself on Kaidan’s lips, the salty taste of his own body that Kaidan had just been ravishing. He gasped for breath just as he imagined what that talented mouth was going to do to his hole.

Instead, Kaidan sank to his knees. Kaidan’s hands squeezed his ass, his hot breath ghosting across the sensitive head of Shepard’s cock. The tip of his tongued toyed with the dripping tip, feeling Kaidan tease his tongue in made Shepard gasp and back away. It was almost too much stimulation, too fast. But Kaidan’s firm grip on his ass brought him back again, but this time Kaidan pressed his lips to the base of his solid dick, ran a wet kiss up the vein, tasting Shepard’s shaft.

He looked Shepard dead in the eye before pouting his lips beneath Shepard’s head and letting John’s cock sink into his mouth. Shepard could have cum right then from the sight of him, but the fingers pressing into the meat of his ass were urging him to save it.  In the heat, the scent of Kaidan and Kaidan’s cologne wafted up to meet him. He could see a bead of sweat, or maybe even his own pre, dripping down the cleft between Kaidan’s pecs in his open shirt.

“Kaidan,” he breathed, “you do me so good. You suck me so good, K.” Kaidan smiled at that, lips shining with spit before he dove back down again. Shepard could feel himself push against the constriction of Kaidan’s throat. Kaidan huffed a breath against Shepard’s hip bone as he finally swallowed Shepard’s cock as deep as he could.

Kaidan hummed and John threw his head back, body boneless and falling against the wall, practically relying on Kaidan’s grip to keep him standing. But one of Kaidan’s hands was now cupping his balls, massaging them gently while he sucked up and down on Shepard’s cock. A soft but calloused finger worked itself between Shepard’s ass and toyed at his hole. John bucked up immediately, but just as quickly was trying to back up his ass again to invite that probing finger inside. But by now Kaidan was already rising back up, making quick work of his own belt and letting the pants fall to his knees. Shepard tugged up at his shit, wanting to see as much of his lover’s flesh as possible. He went to his knees hard, nibbling Kaidan’s chest as he went. He wanted time to worship, but he was eager.

He wanted Kaidan’s cock in his mouth, watched it bulge against the fabric of his underwear. It was so hot against his face, practically dripping through the fabric. Shepard ran his tongue along the cotton-covered length and had his first taste. The scent of Kaidan was still present beneath the laundry and the shower. He kissed up Kaidan’s belly and relished the fine, dark hairs that led down under the waistband, and he finally pulled the briefs down to Kaidan’s knees, letting his cock spring up to slap against his chin.

John groaned at the sight of it, head already exposed and wet under the spotlights. He started with his lover’s balls, letting the weight of Kaidan’s dick rest against his face, sucking lightly until he felt Kaidan’s fingers on top of his head, slide to the back of his neck. He loved when Kaidan gave in to the pleasure Shepard was causing him, and he could feel the quiver in Kaidan’s thighs when he came up on his toes.

He closed his lips around Kaidan’s shaft, closed his eyes, and looked up at Kaidan until the biotic pushed all the way in. He loved the weight of his lover on his tongue, the way his biotics always sparked whenever he bottomed out in Shepard’s throat and pumped a little pre on the back of his tongue.

“John, oh John,” Kaidan’s body hunched forward, fingers playing down Shepard’s back, reaching for his ass. Shepard moaned when he felt Kaidan squeezing his ass and just worked the tip of Kaidan’s cock with short, eager strokes.

He let his hands slide up the backs of Kaidan’s thighs, feeling Kaidan’s ass with reverent strokes. God, Shepard needed that ass, but the cock in his mouth was the more pressing need, and he had already made up his mind he wanted to get fucked this afternoon. Kaidan leaned back, gently pulling Shepard’s head down onto his cock, thrusting into his warm mouth with slow, deliberate strokes.

“Are you going to fuck me, Kaidan?” John asked, coming up for air. He let Kaidan’s cock throb on the flat of his tongue and gave Kaidan his best pleading stare. A grin spread across Kaidan’s face.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Kaidan breathed. “I barely hoped to get to blow you.” In answer, Shepard went back down on Kaidan’s cock and arched his back, sticking his ass in the air. Kaidan seemed to catch the hint and reached down and slid a finger into Shepard’s ass. Shepard felt that cock buck in his mouth in time with his own. “Holy shit, John, are you lubed up already?”

Shepard nodded his head, still sucking away, but Kaidan grasped his chin and pulled his glistening cock from Shepard’s mouth. “Was playing with myself in the shower. Didn’t want to waste any time once we got back to my cabin. ”

“We might not make it back to your cabin.” Kaidan tugged Shepard up, pulling him in to kiss. He reached into his disheveled pants and removed a tiny packet of lube from his pocket and Shepard laughed. In one deft motion, he whirled Shepard around and bent him over, ass up, hands on the railing of the QEC. Shepard heard a rustling of clothes behind him and felt sure hands spreading his ass. He arched his back, rocked back and forth and spread his legs further.

And then he felt Kaidan’s tongue against his pucker, licking a stripe from his balls to his tailbone, and Shepard melted.  “Kaidan!” Kaidan was wetting him down, making the lube even slicker and ready for him.

Kaidan took to eating his ass with gusto, burying his face between Shepard’s cheeks, tongue tracing light circles around his hole, criss-crossing until Shepard’s hole was open enough for Kaidan to sink two fingers in and still work his tongue between them.

“Your ass, John,” Kaidan panted, hot breath against the spit running down the back of Shepard’s thighs, “So hot. So perfect. I can’t wait to fuck you.”

“That ass is all yours,” Shepard was practically over the edge with pleasure, pushing his ass back against Kaidan’s stubbled chin. “I want you. I _need_ this, Kaidan. I’m all yours. I need you to be a beast with me.”

Kaidan’s breath hitched, and then Shepard felt three fingers slide easily into him, twisting inside him until he felt an authoritative pressure on his prostate and he practically wriggled out of Kaidan’s strong grip on his hip.

Kaidan pulled out and Shepard moaned at the loss, his brain whirlwind of sensation. Next thing he knew, Kaidan’s cock was pressed against his opening. Shepard tried backing up onto it immediately, but Kaidan stopped him. “You’ll get what you need, Joh. I need this too. Need you.” The words and the way Kaidan’s hand played softly up and down his spine made his hole pull Kaidan inside a few inches. “That’s right, we’ll be rough once I’m inside. So fucking good, John.”

Shepard looked back to see Kaidan finally pulling off his shirt, his pants still crumpled at his spread knees. The hair on his chest was glittering with beads of sweat under the hot lights, and his breathing was erratic. The spectacle was mesmerizing, and Shepard felt Kaidan bottom out inside him.

It was almost too much, he jolted. His knuckles were turning white with his grip on the rail. He was so ready for this, he needed this so badly. In the way Shepard clenched his hole around Kaidan’s cock, Kaidan seemed to understand, too.

“Fuck!” Shepard spat. He made a little whine in the back of his throat. “FUCK!”

Kaidan’s took Shepard’s throat in an iron grip with his thumb teasing the line of Shepard’s jaw until the Commander’s tongue was hanging out of his mouth. He was pulling air into his lungs in ragged gasps, each one a gift in Kaidan’s hold. He squirmed as much as he could with Kaidan’s weight on him, waiting for Kaidan to pull out and push back in. “ _FUCK!”_ He choked.

Kaidan’s lips were practically pressed against his ear, hot breath so controlled compared to Shepard’s desperate breathing. “Is that an order, Commander?” And Shepard could hear the teasing edge in his voice.

“Yes! Fuck yes!”

“Is that an _order_? _Commander?_ ” Kaidan said louder, pulled his cock back a fraction of an inch.

“Yes! Yes it’s an order! Fuck me!”

Kaidan growled, “But you’re not the boss in here, remember? You’re not in charge anymore so this,” he slapped Shepard’s ass with an open palm. “And this,” he bucked his hips and Shepard lurched forward with a whimper. “Is all mine, tonight. Understood?”

“Y-yes.” Kaidan’s grip around his throat had gotten tighter, and Shepard could feel his own pre-cum beading at the tip of his cock, yet all he could think about was Kaidan’s cock buried inside him.

“And it’s what you wanted, isn’t it, John?”

“…yes,” he barely whispered.

“I love you so much, John.” He let fucked in and out of Shepard slowly, building an easy rhythm hat filled Shepard with a warmth that spread high enough to make his cheeks flush and down to curl his toes. “I love you so much and I never want to let you go.” He proved it with a gentle kiss to Shepard’s back, his hand uncoupling from Shepard’s throat, running down his body to grip his hips with both hands.

Shepard moaned at the stretch of Kaidan’s cock, the slick thrusts rubbing against his prostate and fucking his breaths out of him in desperate gasps. Kaidan’s pace very quickly sped up, lost in lust.

“I’m already so close,” Kaidan rasped. “I don’t want to cum yet.”

“Not yet, not yet!” Shepard cried. “Take me with you, keep fucking me, please!” He grunted when Kaidan thrust in suddenly and paused, shuddering behind him. Just then, the QEC comms chimed. It was the turian councilor.

“Leave it,” Kaidan panted, barely able to keep from cumming into Shepard tight warmth. Instead, Shepard brought himself up to his full height, Kaidan’s hands exploring his body, the new angle of Kaidan’s cock inside him making him whimper. He pressed the button to answer the call.

“C-Councilor. I’ve been waiting for your call.” Shepard could feel Kaidan resume his fucking, slow strokes as the biotic tried to bury the sound of his own deep breaths by biting down on Shepard’s shoulder. The turian seemed to be staring right at them, and Shepard felt his dick spurt a fountain of pre-cum onto the deck at the idea of the turian watching them.

“Shepard, I expected to be on hold. Why can’t I see you?”

“Holoprojectors are down—AH!!” Shepard let his head fall back against Kaidan’s shoulder, eyes wide open with pleasure when Kaidan reached around to grasp his cock.

“Is everything alright? Shepard? Can you hear me?” It really looked as if the turian was looking dead into Shepard’s eyes, taking in his whole body.

“One second, I’m losing your signal. OH MY GOD!”

“Give him  a good show,” Kaidan growled in his ear, snapping his hips forward in time with his strokes on Shepard’s cock. He wrapped his arm around Shepard’s face, letting Shepard bite down on his arm to muffle the sound as he came.

“I’m getting some sort of rhythmic interference on my end, Shepard. If you can hear me, I can’t hear you anymore. Contact as soon as you’re able.”

As soon as the turian hologram vanished, Shepard cried out, spilling over the edge, going first rigid in Kaidan’s arms, then becoming boneless. The almost fell forward before Shepard caught them both on the rail of the QEC, feeling a trickle of Kaidan’s release trickling from his ass.

“I had no idea I would like that,” Shepard panted.

“I was going to wait until we got back to your cabin and take our time,” Kaidan couldn’t help but start to fuck his sensitive cock back in and out of Shepard’s hole. “But I just couldn’t stop myself.”

“I think I’ve got another round in me, anyway,” Shepard grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe its bad but I had to write this story!!!


End file.
